Heather Merrill
Heather Merrill is Super Megaforce Silver Ranger, the adopted cousin of Samantha Morgan, and a student at Seaside High. Ranger History Heather Merrill will appear in Power Rangers Super Megaforce as the newest Silver Ranger. She is a junior at Seaside High and the adopted cousin of Samantha Morgan. She has a huge crush on Ben Stevens, due to his fasinaction with science and that he was nice towards her. Playing into the fact that the entire Super Megaforce season was a parody of the original Thunderstorm Power Rangers, Heather shares a lot similarities with legendary Power Ranger Susie Gold, they are both the youngest sixth Power Rangers, they were romantically interested in blue rangers who were computer geeks, both had red hair, both attended high school during their ranger days, and they both were called "Kid" by fellow black rangers. Quotes *"We better figure out a way to beat these monsters before they turn us into ranger shiska babs". - From Samurai Surprise. *"You're cute! Uh... I mean, you're a legend". - Heather stammering while talking to Ray. *"Wait a minute. Professor Thomas two daughters and his niece are former Power Rangers!" - Heather finding out about Professor Thomas. Similarities to Susie Gold *Both were the youngest female sixth ranger of their teams. *Both were in high school during their ranger days. *Both had close friendships with their teammates. *Both were romantically interested with the intellectual blue rangers, though Heather started dating Ben in the Super Megaforce finale. *Both were adopted. *Both had red hair. *Both had a rivalry with a civilian, outside of their ranger duties, though Susie ended her rivalry years later. *Both pursued other relationships after their breakups. Susie with Andy Holden and Heather with Robbie Asher. Appearance & Style In her first appearance of Super Megaforce, Heather, a redhead, was very casual. Wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt with grey jeans with black and white converse. Her red hair was in a half-up and half-down hairstyle. In Dino Charge, Heather has retired from ranger duties and enjoying senior Seaside High. With help from best friend, Kaitlin Skinner, Heather has jazzed up her causal style with trendy. She began to wear cute, casual outfits. Her red hair began to look lighter, almost strawberry-blonde. Trivia *Heather is the second female Silver ranger in history. The first was Helena Breckinridge. *She holds very strong similarities to former Power Ranger Susie Gold and somewhat bears similarities to former Power Ranger Kayla Thomas. *She is the adopted cousin of Megaforce Pink Ranger, Samantha Morgan. *She was a cheerleader in middle school. *Heather had a crush on Megaforce teammate, Ben Stevens and began a relationship with red ranger, Robbie Asher. *Her friendship with Kelly Hale is similar to the friendship of former Power Rangers Susie and Nicole. *Heather is the first Ranger to be adopted. *Heather's relationship and friendship with her cousin Samantha is very similar to the friendship of former Thunderstorm Rangers Susie and Carmen. *Heather is the fifth ranger to be a dancer. The others were Max, Claire, C.C., and Todd. *Heather is also the third ranger to have divorced parents. The other two were Carmen and Anna. See Also *Gai Ikari, Super Sentai counterpart in Gokaiger. *Samantha Morgan, Heather's cousin and teammate. *Samantha-Heather (Cousins) - A history between cousins Samantha Morgan and Heather Merrill. *Kelly-Heather Friendship - A history of Heather's friendship with Kelly Hale. *Ben-Heather Friendship - A history of Heather's friendship and attraction with Ben Stevens. *Heather-Kaitlin Friendship - A history of Heather's friendship with Kaitlin Skinner. Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)